haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuno High School
Overview = Karasuno High School ( Karasuno Kōkō) is the main setting in Haikyu: RISE!! and a high school located in Torono, Miyagi Prefecture. Uniform Karasuno, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform consists of the classic black gakuran, white collared shirt, cream sweater and black pants. Females wear a more "catholic" uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, cream sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt. However, since many students are often seen without the cream sweater and wearing t-shirts instead of the collared shirt, it is assumed that the dress code is not strictly enforced. Academics Each grade has five classes, with classes 4 and 5 being college preparatory classes. Periods are 50 minutes long, with a 10-minute break in between. Subjects taught include English, modern Japanese literature, math, and physical education. After graduation, students generally either continue on to higher education or work. The passing grade for exams is 40 points. Students who fail their final exams must take weekend supplementary classes and a supplementary exam for each failed subject; these may sometimes be held during summer vacation. The passing grade for supplementary exams is 80 points, and students must take them until they pass. Volleyball Club History Both school's boys and girls' volleyball club were founded many years ago and has often been associated with crows due to the school's name. Its banner, in fact, reads "Take to the Skies", which alludes to crows. It was said that Ikkei Ukai had a ferocious pack of crows during Karasuno's glory days. As a former powerhouse of Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno has represented the prefecture at Spring High nationals nine times. One of those occasions was under the guidance of Ikkei and Tenma Udai, also known as the "Small Giant", and was famous throughout Miyagi. However, after the initial success, Karasuno failed to pass its prefecture's preliminaries in future tournaments and therefore received the derogatory nicknames "The Fallen Champions" and "The Flightless Crows". It wasn't until five years later did the team finally return to nationals. The girls' volleyball club went into decay and was lacking members until 2012, where some first and second years that accompanied the team's captain and vice captain, Yui Michimiya and Tsubaki Yoshioka, respectively, entered the club. With this, the quality increased, mainly due to Sayaka Izumi and Yumeko Hoshinomiya's defensive abilities. For a while, Karasuno did not have a coach due to Ikkei's hospitalization after a few months of coaching in 2011. Daichi Sawamura took on both the captain and the coach's duties until Ikkei's grandson, Keishin Ukai, became the new coach. The faculty advisor, Ittetsu Takeda, however, recommended his girlfriend, Chiaki Sakuragi, who is also a former member of the team in its gold years, as the girls' volleyball club's coach. The managers of both teams consist of Kiyoko Shimizu, a third year and the original manager, and Hitoka Yachi, a first year recommended by Yumeko to Kiyoko. |-|Boys' Volleyball Club = Uniform The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a black tracksuit with white details. The members wear white t-shirts and black shorts during practice matches and often don a yellow sports bib on top. During official matches, the majority of players don a black jersey and shorts with orange details. The libero has a contrasting jersey in orange with black details. Members |-|Girls' Volleyball Club = Uniform The girls' volleyball club uniform consists of a black jersey and shorts, with white details. The libero has a contrasting jersey in white with black details. Members Trivia *"Karasuno" means "crow field". Separately, "Karasuno" has the ideograms for "crow" (烏) and "field" (野). **Other schools often misread Karasuno (烏野) for Torino (鳥野) because they have very similar ideograms. "Karasu" (烏) refers to crows, whereas "Tori" (鳥) refers to birds in general. *Karasuno High School is based on Karumai High School in Iwate prefecture. *There is a girls' tennis club, boys' soccer club, boys' basketball club, boys' tennis club, and boys' baseball clubs as well, there is also a music club and cooking club. *Like most Japanese high schools, Karasuno holds an annual sports festival. One of its events is a four-member relay race between the school's sports clubs. The winning club receives 20 boxes of sports drink mix. Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Schools Category:High Schools Category:Volleyball Teams